Dark Thunder
by Lunaris.Shade
Summary: An Umbreon starts her new year just as she has for the last few years; hoping for a special guy to come along. Then Chris shows up. What secrets is he hiding under that dark hood? And better yet, will life ever be the same for her?
**Hey guys. Its Shade with a, sadly, non-lemonic High School fic. This is a tribute to my ex-girlfriend that I'm dedicating to her, since we had the shared idea. The no lemons rule was her choice, and I'm just respecting her wishes by keeping it "clean". Another thing, this IS a morph story, so if that's not your forte, just go read someone else's stuff, preferably Glaceon of Shadow or Zyxa's stuff. Keep in mind this will end up being a long multi-chaptered story, and I will accept plot requests as I go along, so plz tell me what you think… ON WITH THE FIC!**

 _Leslie was like any other girl in her high school; waking up at the crack of dawn every morning, going to school in Zombie Mode, screwing around with her friends when she shouldn't have been, coming home, and banging her head on her desk doing homework. But when she meets a new boy that came to town the first day of her sophomore year, what will life be like for the Umbreon?_

As an alarm on her dresser loudly rang, a hand came out of from under the covers and smacked the top, silencing it. The morph then sat up in bed, her hair hanging in her face in tangled clumps. She was Leslie Rivera, an Umbreon morph that was happy, but lonely in life. Every guy she tried to at least be friends with either abandoned her or just plain forgot about her. All the others she had failed to befriend took any chance to make her life a living hell. She had a few close friends, and they at least stayed with her if she asked. She gave a large yawn and crawled out of her twin bed. It was small for her size, but it still worked its purpose. Throwing some clothes on, she examined her appearance in the mirror; today was a big day, and she wanted to go to every length to make sure she didn't look stupid. She checked her outfit to make sure it at least matched. If it didn't, Skylar would be quick to point it out, being the essential fashion guru out of the four. Leslie settled on an Attack on Titan-themed t-shirt, jeans, and her favorite pair of Converses. She ran a brush through her tangled, knot-prone hair and stumbled down the steps into the kitchen. "Morning, sweetie!" her mother cordially rang. Her father usually left in the early hours of the morning, so she couldn't see him before he left each morning.

"Morning." She groaned, still groggy. She ate her breakfast of bacon and eggs just trying to stay awake. After eating, she scooted away to the bathroom to finish her morning routine. She brushed her teeth and made a final "do I look OK?" check. A little while later, she heard her mother call her downstairs for her ride. Even though she saw them all almost every day during the summer, she was excited to see them at school. They were the only thing that made school bearable. Skylar's fashion nitpicking, Savana's adorable shyness, and Austin's helpful advice in any situation all made her every day that much more rich and meaningful. She smiled as she grabbed her bag and hurried outside to an idling Honda Civic.

She stared out the window for most of the trip, barely making a sound. Her mind constantly, for some odd reason, kept drifting back to Skylar and Austin. What they had seemed so perfect, like nothing bad ever happened to them while they were together. Leslie wanted that. So badly she sometimes couldn't stand it. Was there someone out there for her? And if there was, where was he? Soon her school came into view, interrupting her thoughts. She took a deep breath to calm herself. It calmed her conscience a little more that her friends were waiting for her on the front steps. As always, Skylar stayed latched onto Austin as if she denied him to go anywhere she wasn't. Savana and Layla stood off to the side, talking about Arceus-knows-what.

Skylar was a Sky Forme Shaymin with an attraction to Austin that finally showed up around mid year in 8th grade. Shortly after the middle of the year came up, Austin came up to Leslie, looking as nervous as ever. He had asked what Skylar was into, and it turned out she was a fashion nut. Leslie didn't know how, but somehow he made Skylar fall for him, and now she almost had him under bondage 100% of the time.

Layla was that Zoroark that wasn't afraid to speak her mind. If you or anyone else were wrong or mixed up, she'd be quick to correct. Savana was almost her perfect opposite. She was a Mightyena that went along with whatever was said. She was just happy to be a part of. She rarely actually got into an argument, but when she did, it was almost always with Layla. The others often joked about them becoming a lesbian couple, since they seemed to exhibit all the characteristics of long-dating teens. They both get a disgusted look every time that comes up, but when they look away from each other, Leslie could see the smile in their eyes and the bright blush under their fur.

Taking a final breath of 'Here we go', she stepped out of the small sedan onto the grounds of New Bark High, ready to take on the day. She met up with her friends on the steps.

"Hey guys!" Leslie said, still a little tired. "Heeey, Les!" Skylar rang out. 'Les' was just what Skylar called Leslie. She had nicknames for the whole group, and most were just shortened versions of their original names. For Savana, it was Van. For herself and what she told everyone to call her, Skylar was just known as Sky. Sky's special name for Austin was Sweetie or Sexy; it just depended on the day. She had no name for Layla, but she said she'd "think about it".

"Hey." Austin said, a slight wince. Apparently Sky's grip on his arm tightened in happiness. "Uh, Sky?" Layla tapped on her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could dial it back a bit? I think you're hurting him." the Zoroark said, motioning to the Weavile. Sky let her grip on him loosen. "Oh, sooo sorry, baby! I didn't mean to!" she pleaded with an ashamed look.

"It's fine, I'll live." The two then shared a loving kiss that made the others uncomfortable, especially Layla and Savana, desperately trying to keep from meeting the other's gaze. After what seemed like an agonizing -and incredibly awkward- eternity, the two separated. "And that's why I love you. You're so passionate!" she cooed. Sky leaned in closer to him and whispered where the others could hear. "And maybe you can show me some more later?" Austin just winked at her and she giggled a little. High school girls will be high school girls.

"Okay, now that whatever _that_ was is over," Leslie said. "We can go inside and get the year going."

"Good idea, guys go ahead. We'll catch up." Les, Layla, and Van all went inside to get a schedule and their new classes. While they were in the attendance office, Austin and Sky caught up with them. Oddly enough, Leslie ended up with an identical schedule to Sky and Layla. She celebrated on the inside, knowing she could be with two of her friends all day. Austin and Skylar exchanged one more kiss before parting and the girls left for their first class: Algebra. ' _Math first thing in the morning? Fuck_ that!' Leslie thought to herself. A couple doors from the classroom, Sky stopped her in her tracks, pointing to what appeared to be a Jolteon in a black hoodie, hood over his head.

"Whatever you do, avoid him at all costs." the Shaymin warned.

"Why? He doesn't look like he'd do anything."

"That's the problem. Anyone that's ever tried to talk to him knows he hates everyone and has even threatened to kill others. Remember those guys that disappeared a few weeks ago? Well, the rumor is that they pushed him too hard and he ended up slaughtering them. Think about it; A guy threatens some guys after they push a little too much and then a few days later those same guys just vanish? Coincidence? I think not!" Sky explained.

Leslie did think about it. And the more she pondered it, the more it made sense in her head. But she wouldn't believe whatever story Sky's "Gossip Vine" had conjured up. 90% of the time it was all pure bullshit, so what made this time any different? Ignoring Sky's warning, she continued to her first class, oblivious to any real danger.

She walked into the bland, white classroom that was almost devoid of color or emotion, save for the poster here and there. She looked on the seating chart, and saw her name underneath someone name Shade. As she went to sit down, her breath caught when she saw the same Jolteon in the seat in front of hers. Leslie swallowed hard and walked calmly as she could manage to the desk. As she passed him, he didn't seem to take notice of her, still staring blankly into his phone screen. Her natural curiosity took over and she peekd over his shoulder, just in time to see him uninstall some app called MeetMe. She struggled speech, Sky's warning now having some sense of meaning.

"U-um, sorry f-for bothering you, but, w-what was that you just deleted?" she stammered. He coolly took one of his earbuds out and turned to face her. What she was expecting what not what she received. She was expecting some sort of deadly threat to her, maybe even just choking her right there. But he gently turned around and spoke in a calm way unbefitting to a serial killer.

"Just some retarded-ass dating app that my App Store suggested for me. I tried it for a while, and I got nothing for it. Why do you ask?" She was stunned, to say the least. If he was this calm and collected, then what made him the psychopath the Vine made him out to be?

"Oh, j-just wondering." She studied his face and features while he spoke. His eyes had a calming factor, but still had a sense of anxiety in them, as if anticipating something at any given second. He still had a younger look to him, but still hardened in a way. She couldn't explain it, only see it. Before he turned back, he told her one last thing. "By the way, my name's Chris. Chris Shade. I thank you for at least trying to talk to me. Not too many people do, so I thank you for trying."

The door then closed and the class silenced. The teacher then started droning on about random thing no one really cared about. Rules, expectations, schedules, just things you'd hear every year. He then started making students introduce themselves and tell at least one person they knew in the class. Leslie tuned most of it out, but froze when Chris stood up. "My name's Chris Shade, and I know and want no one. Just leave me alone, and we'll all get along fine."

As the rest of the class made their introductions, she had to think; what person in their right mind wouldn't want anyone in their lives? She was ecstatic that she had hers, since they made her that much more sane, but what made him like this? And what could she do to help change that? At that moment, she made her decision: she had to find the light in his dark heart...

 **And this was just the intro chapter! I'm not sure how well this went, but I'm sure it'll look great on y'all's end! Just rate it what it deserves, and you can move on. Hope you enjoyed, since it took me a while. But THANK you guys so much for reading, and if you LIKED it, then PUNCH that fav/follow button IN the face, LIKE A BOSSS! But THANK you guys and i will see you all IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRR!**


End file.
